The Worst Day of His Life
by The Nanny Is About
Summary: Fred's death wasn't the only thing that traumatized Percy on the night of the battle.


**This idea popped into my head when I was taking a shower. It then forced me to write it. I must say, I do like the way it turned out. I've never written for Percy, even though I liked him quite well (always have, always will).**

"Penny! We have to go, now!" I screamed at my girlfriend since my fifth year. I had found out about the war, and apparated straight to her flat to bring her with me. I stared at her and tried to pull her up from the couch she was sitting on.

"Percy..." She said with an almost sad tone, "Percy, I can't go. I don't belong there, and neither do you. You said it plenty of times yourself; it's not our place to be involved. It's between Harry and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Penelope said, starting to sound like she was talking to an infant.

"What? Penny, my family's there! I can't abandon them, not when they could die! This might be the last chance I have at seeing them. The same goes for your old friends! And you liked Harry plenty at school, listen we don't have time for this! We must go, now!" I pulled once again on her arm. Why. Wasn't. She. Moving? There's a war going on, right as we speak, and her friends could be dead right now.

"Percy, none of our friends are stupid enough to fight in that war. The only reason I liked Harry was because he got that Firebolt, and because I was a Prefect - I had to be nice to everyone. And, Percy, don't forget what your actions have been. I listen to you whine and complain about how moronic your family is everyday, why would you care now? That's ridiculous and you know it!" Penny was almost screaming now.

"Penny! My family could be dead. You think I hate them so much I don't care if they're alive or not? I...I screwed up, okay? I thought I had all the answers; I was used to having all the answers. But, when You-Know-Who returned, I was proven wrong. And, I'm proven wrong once again. My Dad was always right, he didn't lie about anything. He wasn't the one to be sent off to the Loony Bin, I was." Why couldn't she see that I was wrong? Hell, even I could see it, and Penny is much more sensible than I.

"Percy, what's wrong with you? This whole time, even during Hogwarts, it's been 'Fred did this' or 'Dad did that' and I'm sick and tired of it! And what are you doing now? Now you think you were wrong? That's not the Percy I know. Just...just go to the stupid war. I hope you die in it, better yet, I hope your precious little family dies in it!" Penny screamed, standing up in the middle.

"Penny..." I didn't know what to say, I've been dating this girl for six years, and we've never fought like this. She ripped her hand from mine, not that I was holding it all that firmly after what she just said.

"Don't call me Penny, anymore." She said, before stalking off to her bedroom. "And get. Out. Of. My. HOUSE!" A vase cracked next to her, and she slipped into the doorway and slammed the door behind her. Taking a deep breath to gather myself, I apparated to Hog's Head.

...**.**...**.**...**.**...

Later that night, when Percy was back in his childhood bedroom, he cried all night. Percy was never really one for showing emotion, so him crying that profusely was quite the oddity. He knew everyone thought it had to do with Fred, or him finally coming back home, or heck, just being in a war. But, it wasn't that. It was so much more for him. He lost his brother, his girlfriend, and the last bit of childhood innocence he had left. He dueled with his boss - who Percy never really liked, but what can he do about that. He even joked with Fred (which even Percy wasn't expecting) for the first, and last, time. Saying that Percy blamed himself for Fred's death is an understatement.

"I distracted him!" "I shouldn't have talked to him!" "I should've let him concentrate!" "I was supposed to be his big brother, not his killer!" He mumbled all those things, mainly the latter, throughout the longest night of the young man's life. One could even compare, if you could ever really do such a thing with one's emotions, to George. George had suffered a great loss, one that I can not imagine, by losing his twin. Percy, however, had suffered multiple losses. He lost his constant companion, the one who stuck with him through thick and thin, and he also lost his little brother. The brother that Percy thought it was his job to protect.

The one job Percy had, in his mind, failed.

**Okay, the goal of this was not to make you hate Penelope. If I was her, I'd be pretty annoyed at him too. Anyways, R&R!**


End file.
